


Do You Hear the People Sing?

by VenomousKilljoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Human-Monster War (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protests, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Rebellion, Riots, Songfic, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, concentration camp, internment camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousKilljoy/pseuds/VenomousKilljoy
Summary: Today is the day. Today, we go up against the United States military and free the monsters from the internment camp at the base of the mountain. Protests have been constant since it was announced that they would be kept there, but haven’t had any effect besides being material for the government to use as anti-monster propaganda. Today, we will make them listen to us.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Do You Hear the People Sing?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in the shower, I hope it’s a good one. Probably a one-shot, but if enough people want more or I get a good idea, I may continue it.

As I push through the crowd, I’m glad to have invested in a backpack with attached Bluetooth speakers. I still can’t believe that I agreed to be the one to kick off the whole thing, but I had a feeling deep inside that it had to be me.

When I get to the front of the mass of people gathered before the gates of the internment camp in protest, I pull out my burner phone. Sending a text in the group chat, I make sure everyone is in position. Once I get confirmation, I adjust your mask one last time and take a deep breath. Then, I press the button on your backpack that will start the song.

_Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men. It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes._

As the song plays, the members of the militia start to sing along. The volume grows as more and more people join. It’s more than I expected. By the end of the first verse it seems like the whole crowd has joined in.

_Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!_

At that, the crowd surges forward. This being America, the people posted at the gates are prepared for this, in full riot gear. What they aren’t prepared for are the tear gas canisters to be hit back at them. After decades of overfunding and qualified immunity, they’ve gotten cocky. They think they can handle anything with force. They’re wrong.

_Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men. It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes._

We the people, of the United States of America, have had enough. We’ve had to fight tooth and nail for the rights that we should’ve had from the beginning. We’re not going to sit back and let these old white men do the same thing to others. We won’t stand for it. We’ll fight for them.

_Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live, will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!_

But it won’t. It will water the base of Mount Ebbot. And unlike the revolt that the musical is based on, we’re going to win. This isn’t some “everybody lives/nobody dies” AU, but we’re better trained and have more advanced protections against their weapons. We’ve got this.

_Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men. It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes._

We’ve broken through the doors, and some of the staff have joined us to start freeing the monsters. The people who aren’t occupied with holding back the soldiers are unlocking cages and shuffling monsters out to vans we’ve had drive up to the doors where we broke in. As the music ends, the sounds of battle continue. You check all of the cages that have been opened as you pass them, until you come across the one that your gut feeling has been pulling you to.

Inside the cage, two monsters remain. Skeletons, as unalike as you can possibly imagine skeletons to be, but still obviously family. One is very tall and lanky, wearing a worn and obviously well-loved orange hoodie and khaki cargo shorts. The other is much shorter, and wearing what seems to be armor and a blue scarf, tied in a way that it bunches like a cowl. The taller one has one glowing orange eyelight, and growls at anybody who gets close. That explains why they’re still in there.

As his eyes meet mine, I feel a shock go through my body. He stiffens as well, before relaxing a bit. I approach him cautiously, and the feeling in my gut gets stronger the closer I get. He’s the reason I’m here, I just know it. The reason I’ve been pulled to the mountain my whole life, and the reason I’ve been pulled here today.

Something still feels off, though. Something is missing. I pull my eyes away from him to check on the other monster in the cage, and when our eyes meet another shock shoots through me. Oh. That’s what it was.

“GASP” the smaller skeleton says it out loud, instead of actually gasping. How cute. “PAPPY, DO YOU THINK IT’S REALLY THEM?”  
“yeah bro,” the taller skeleton replies, “helluva way to meet, ain’t it?”

I let out a small amused exhale before shaking my head and holding out my hand.

“As great as it is to finally meet you both, we can get better acquainted later. Let me get you to a safe house first. Think we can get to that van over there?” I point to the van closest to the door with the hand not extended to them as I say it.

“sure honey,” the taller one says, grabbing my hand with one of his, and the smaller skeleton with his other.

Suddenly I’m standing at the door to the van, and am…extremely dizzy. I lean against the van to catch my breath and give the skeleton a look.

“I’ll be questioning you about that later. For now, let’s get in so we can get out of here.”

As we get in and the van speeds out, I breathe a sigh of relief. Turning around from the passenger seat, I take a better look at them. They look exhausted, and are probably hungry. I decide I’ll ask them what kind of food they like before we get to the safehouse. First though I should introduce myself.

“So, I’m Y/N. I’ll be staying with you at the safehouse while we wait for this all to settle down.”

The smaller skeleton smiles, with literal stars in his eyes. “I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! I AM SO VERY HAPPY TO MEET YOU Y/N!”

“and i’m papyrus. can’t wait to get to know you, honey” the taller states.

“I’ll be doing all the shopping until it’s safe for you to leave. Is there anything specific you would like?”

“TACOS!”  
“something sweet would be nice”

I look to the driver of the van, my best friend Connor. We’re quite far away from the camp at this point. “Do you think we could get some Taco Bell before we get to the safehouse? I’m actually pretty hungry myself”

“Pfft, you’re always hungry for Taco Bell” he replies.

“Shut up” I mumble as my face turns red and he chuckles, pulling onto an exit ramp with a sign for fast food.

We order a 12 pack of taco supremes, a couple shredded chicken burritos, and a large order of cinnabon delights before pulling back on the expressway. A few minutes later, we’re pulling off again, and driving deep into the forest to a hunting cabin that belonged to my grandfather. I grab the bags of food and open the door so we can all head inside.

As we sit down at the table to eat, I can’t help but to smile. I finally feel complete. Like my whole life has been leading up to this moment. The news has reported that all of the monsters have escaped. I’ve finally met my soulmates, and I am happier than I could’ve ever imagined. I know there’s along road ahead of us, but right now all I can feel is the relief of finally feeling whole.


End file.
